Nobunaga Hazama
Nobunaga Hazama is member #1Vol 12, p.9 and also one of the 9 original members of the Phantom Troupe. Appearance Nobunaga is a lean, fairly tall man in his early 30s with long black hair that is usually tied into a long upright topknot, a thin mustache and a sparse goatee. He typically wears spandex shorts under a men's informal summer kimono and Japanese flat flip-flops, and carries one Japanese-style sword with no handguard or two. On occasions when he had to put on a disguise, he wore shoes, jeans and a collarless t-shirt, and let his hair hang down naturally. Personality Nobunaga has a cold, ruthless and stubborn personality. He can hurt or kill the enemy without batting an eye. However, he is quite friendly towards those who he thinks of as worthy people, such as Gon and Killua. He is also very loyal to his comrades in the Troupe, especially Chrollo Lucilfer and Uvogin, and will do anything to prevent them from being harmed, even if it means having to put aside his personal desires. Background Like the other 8 founding members of the Phantom Troupe--Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Phinks, Shalnark and UvoginVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.61--, it is unknown where Nobunaga was born, but he was abandoned by his parents and grew up in Meteor City2004 Databook, p.133. Sometime in the past they formed a gang of thieves with Chrollo being the leader. The gang later gained notoriety for its activities, which mainly involved stealing and killing, came to be known as the Phantom Troupe, and was joined by other members. Nobunaga's role is to fight the enemy on the front line. He, Franklin and Uvogin are good friends and they often fought each other like kids. However, he is closest to Uvo because they went through many battles together. Original members of the Phantom Troupe.jpg|Nobunaga and 6 other founding members Machi and 5 other original members receiving Pakunoda's memories.jpg|Nobunaga and 5 other founding members Plot Yorknew City arc, Part 1 Yorknew City arc, Part 2 Greed Island arc Abilities Nobunaga is an Iaido (居合道 Iaidō) expert2004 Databook, p.121, who fights by quickly drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting the opponent, then putting it back in the scabbard. It is very difficult to observe the movements of his sword, or to even tell exactly when it leaves the scabbard. Nobunaga ready to draw his sword.jpg|Nobunaga ready to draw his sword Nobunaga cuts off Squala's head.jpg|Nobunaga replacing the sword after beheading Squala Nen As an Enhancer, who can strengthen the natural abilities of his own body and objects, he uses Shu--the technique of covering a weapon with aura--on his sword to make it sharper and stronger. He also deploys an En 4 meters in radius to improve the combat effectiveness of his swordsmanship. Even though he has a small En, it is still more than enough to extend beyond the reach of his swordVol 11, p.17. Should anything come into the range of his En, he will detect and cut it instantly. Trivia *Nobunaga's name is a reference to Oda Nobunaga, a famous Japanese military commander. *For some unknown reason, his birthday given in the 2004 Databook is on July 8th, which contradicts the manga. *He ranks 9th in the Phantom Troupe in arm wrestlingVol 10, p.26 References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island players Category:Phantom Troupe